Fairy Rings Can Be Rather Tricky Things
by makalaseri
Summary: H/D slash. OC/ ???? Voldmorte is gone, or is he? Changing relationships. Mysterious godmothers, dark plots, new adventures, and love!
1. Chapter One: Fading Dreams and Lost Slee

***DISCLAIMER***: This fic will eventually contain themes that may be offensive such as violence and sex. There will be slash, D/H eventually. However my story is about much more than that, love, adventure, mystery. So, if you don't approve of such things, move along. If you don't mind it, read on at your own risk.  
  
***DISCLAIMER*** Unfortunately, I do not own the world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, so please don't sue me. I haven't got any money, and its only fan-fiction after all. The only thing that is mine is the plot and so far Évelyne, so please ask before borrowing ideas.  
  
Please read and review! This is my first fic., and I'd love to get opinions  
  
Fairy Rings Can Be Rather Tricky Things  
  
Chapter One: Fading Dreams and Lost Sleep  
  
Harry' Point of View  
  
Dreams fade in and out of my mind like dark shadows floating over the moon. Every night it's the same, and I wake up covered in sweat and other more sticky fluids with a name I can't remember on the tip of my tongue. Why can't I remember that name, that face, that body that leans over me with the lush lips and heavy, liquid promises of sex and maybe something more meaningful? I shivered to myself and pull my coverlet more tightly around my body and force my eyes back shut. Maybe if I close my eyes I'll remember. maybe.  
  
I jump awake to the violently annoying sound of my alarm clock and sigh quietly into my pillow. It's 9:35, and I still can't remember. I flick the off switch and lay still in my bed for a few moments, gazing dazedly at the ceiling. I'm going back to Hogwarts in just two short weeks, but really, it's hard to get all that excited about it. Last term, when I defeated Voldemort and so many of my friend and teachers died, I know things can't, won't be the same. Nothing will be the same. Professor McGonagall, Dean, Hagrid, Cho, Fred. so many people from all the houses gone. I roll onto my pillow and press my face into it to smother my sobs.  
  
The Weasley's offered to adopt me, take me in this summer, but I couldn't go to them. I couldn't take having to look into Ron's accusing eyes every day, demanding why I couldn't have saved his brother. God, will he ever forgive me? Even George, Fred's other half, didn't blame me. So why the bloody fuck does Ron. My sobs grow louder, more desperate, and I try to quiet them so the Dursley's won't hear me. No wonder I fixate on those dreams so much, they're my only respite from the growing horrors of my everyday life.  
  
Lying in bed though isn't going to make your life better, Potter. Though these days it's not much of a reassurance. Besides, it's not as if I'm completely alone in the world. After all, Hermoine keeps up correspondence with me, and Sirius does too, but he's off in Egypt right now, albeit exonerated of his supposed crimes, off tracking down the last of the Death Eaters. That's why I'm not with him.  
  
Thinking of how much I miss my Godfather isn't cheering me up either, so I yank myself out of bed and sprint to the shower. I don't have to worry about Dudley beating me there; the fat git is never up this early.  
  
Just as my hand reaches out for the porcelain doorknob, troubled voices from down stairs drift up to tickle my ears. Aunt Petunia's talking to a woman, and she doesn't sound very happy. Oh well. Normally, I might be curious, but I've got to take leak and seeing strangers first thing in the morning isn't my favorite way to start the day.  
  
A quick shower and dressing, and I'm creeping slowly down the stairs. Aunt Petunia's voice is straining in barely repressed anger, and a woman with a voice like tinkling bells or babbling brooks retorts replies that sound savage as broken glass and splintered bone. I can't quit make out what they are saying; their tones carry but not the words.  
  
"Don't feed me lies Petunia! I know he's here, and I demand to speak with him." The other woman fairly hisses. "I'll not be put off. I made Lily and James a promise years ago, and it is time I kept my word."  
  
"Évelyne, I don't care what you promised my sister, my answer is no. I'm not going to let a, a creature like you take my nephew, even if he is a wretch." Aunt Petunia was in a real fury now.  
  
"So is it true then that you mistreat the boy?" The woman's voice grew cold and menacing.  
  
"Where did you hear that, Évelyne? Are those ridiculous people telling you that?"  
  
"It's what Arthur Weasley has said on occasion."  
  
I'd finally heard enough so I finished slinking down the stairs and stepped into the living room. Aunt Pertunia's eyes went wide as she caught sight of me in the doorway, and she opened her mouth to speak but no words escaped from her thin pinched lips.  
  
The woman sitting across from her finally, slowly, with unimaginable languid grace, turned towards me and stood. An unidentifiable expression crossed over her pretty face and she spoke one word with a tone of refined longing and sadness. "Harry." 


	2. Chapter Two: I Never Knew I Had You

***DISCLAIMER***: This fic will eventually contain themes that may be offensive such as violence and sex. There will be slash, D/H eventually. However my story is about much more than that, love, adventure, mystery. So, if you don't approve of such things, move along. If you don't mind it, read on at your own risk.  
  
***DISCLAIMER*** Unfortunately, I do not own the world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, so please don't sue me. I haven't got any money, and its only fan-fiction after all. The only thing that is mine is the plot and so far Évelyne, so please ask before borrowing ideas.  
  
Please read and review! This is my first fic., and I'd love to get opinions  
  
Fairy Rings Can Be Rather Tricky Things  
  
Chapter Two: I Never Knew I Had You  
  
Harry's Point of View  
  
"Oh, Harry!" She said again tremulously, tears gathering in her glittereing eyes. Before I could say a word she flew to where I stood and threw her arms around me, grip tight and warm. She only came up to my sternum, she was short and felt indescribably sweet in my arms with her breasts pressed gently on me and her salty tears leaving wet tracks on my shirt. "Oh, Harry!" She sighed again as if my name were a prayer.  
  
"Um, excuse me. miss, do I know you?" I asked looking down in amazement at the curly blond head resting against me.  
  
"I am sorry for startling you, Harry." She murmured. Stepping back from me, she glanced up with wide eyes the cerulean blue of summer skies. "I have been inexcusable rude. My name is-"  
  
"Get away from my nephew, you evil witch!" Aunt Petunia had aparently recovered from her shock and she stalked forward towards the blonde woman with violence underpining every line of the skinny woman's frame.  
  
"Petunia, have a care-" The woman warned quickly in concern as Petunia raised her hand in the air to deliver a slap. Too late. A flash of green whizzed past, and Petunia screamed, blood rushing from her hand onto her perfect cream carpet. A small green dragon curled about the woman's neck and hissed threateningly at the injured woman.  
  
The blonde woman scooped the dragon into her hands and tossed the dragon to me. "You're a parsel toungue, see if you can calm him down." She said turning to Petunia in contrition.  
  
The dragon struggled furiously in my grip until I whispered, " Settle down guy." He stilled and cocked his slender, clever-looking head at me. "Oh you will be fun then." The little thing chuckled to itself. Who the bloody hell is this woman? Who has dragons as pets? Vicious, wicked dragons at that?  
  
"Petunia, by all the gods, I am so sorry. please let me help you. his bite is poison-"  
  
"Get away from me, you monster!" Petunia was screaming, thrashing visably shaking and losing stregth. "I'm calling the police! I'm calling the police!" She screamed endlessly like a broken recond dragging herself over to the phone getting blood all over the room, her pride and joy.  
  
"Please, Petunia, it will spread faster if you don't calm down. Please your upseting yourself much too much." The woman was close, crouching almost, to reach her. As Petunia's good hand reached for the telephone, she tackeled her wand out. "Blessure soigner*!" She said firmly followed by, "Dormez**." Petunia lay akwardly injury healed and deep in sleep.  
  
She sighed heavily and cast her eyes back my way, and made a sheepish expression. "This isn't how I wanted you to met me, Harry." She stood up and whispered "Faire Nettoyer***," and the room began to straighten itself up.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" I whispered in faint awe and horror.  
  
The dragon hissed warningly at me. "Careful Harry. Perros, by Artemis, I will wring your scaly green neck it you bite anyone else today!" She scolded the dragon absently, and sat down wearily on the sofa, crossing her thin ankles, very Lady Di. "Please sit down, Harry, and I will explain everything to you." She flicked her wand and Petunia's body settled itself down comfortably in an armchair, looking peaceful and vauguely pleasant.  
  
I sat down warily across from her, not liking that my wand was locked up in the closet. "So who are you, anyway." My eyes narrowed in suspicion. As I spoke the dragon, Perros, slunk over to curl himself onto her lap, and she stoked him with the affection women usually give spoiled cats.  
  
"My name is Évelyne Colline de Fée****, and I've been sent by Albus Dumbledore to collect you." She spoke simply with candor.  
  
I took a long look at her. She was petite, delicately featured, slim, lovely in fact. She looked harmless, but I knew better than to trust on appearance. She looked only a little older than I, but those eyes spoke of old pain and knowledge. "How do I know that's true? You look all innocent in your Doir suit, but for all I know you could be a Death Eater or something."  
  
"I have a letter from Albus to give you," She slipped her hand into her jacket and pulled out a cream-colored parchment envelope with telltale green ink, "Maybe that will help you make up your mind about my trust worthiness." She handed it to me, perfectly manicured nails catching the morning light.  
  
"How do I know its not a fake?"  
  
"The day that anyone will be able to fake one of Albus' letters, is the day that cornish pixies stop being a nuisance and Muggles stop watching the television." She smiled, and against my better judgement, I accepted the letter.  
  
The Hogwarts seal was undisturbed, and I opend the letter half expecting it to explode in my face. I slipped the parchment out gingerly and read as follows:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
My dear boy, I understand that after all the trials you have endured in the past year must be sorely trying your soul. I find myself struggling as well. We have all lost people that are important to us. However, I do not believe that all the goodness in life has departed.  
  
For years I have kept a secret unwilling from you. In order to safe keep her life from the Dark Lord, your God-Mother, Princess Évelyne of the High Seleighe Court, was forced into hiding. Now that all has been resolved I send her to you now so that you may spend the remaining part of your childhood with a loving family. I only wish I could have told you sooner.  
  
I look foreward to your return to Hogwarts as does the entire staff.  
  
My Sincerest Appologies,  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Also enclosed was a list of the required texts and supplies, but I didn't spare it a glance. I felt a heavy weight on my chest, smothering me. A blow like this hadn't hit me since I discover Sirius Black was my Godfather. I gazed in silence for long minutes, then lifted my eyes to the woman across from me. "So you're my Godmother then, huh? When did this happen?"  
  
French translations: * Blessure soigner = wound heal ** Dormez = sleep *** Faire Nettoyer = to clean up **** Colline de Fée = roughly Hill of the Fae 


	3. Chapter Three: Newly Discovered Secrets

***DISCLAIMER***: This fic will eventually contain themes that may be offensive such as violence and sex. There will be slash, D/H eventually. However my story is about much more than that, love, adventure, mystery. So, if you don't approve of such things, move along. If you don't mind it, read on at your own risk.  
  
***DISCLAIMER*** Unfortunately, I do not own the world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, so please don't sue me. I haven't got any money, and its only fan-fiction after all. The only thing that is mine is the plot and so far Évelyne, so please ask before borrowing ideas.  
  
Please read and review! This is my first fic., and I'd love to get opinions  
  
Fairy Rings Can Be Rather Tricky Things  
  
Chapter Three: Newly Discovered Secrets  
  
Harry's Point of View:  
  
"I attended Hogwarts with your mother and father. Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Narcissa, and I were all such good friends-"  
  
"Were you friend with my Godfather, Sirius Black? You mean Narcissa Malfoy?!" I asked interrupting suddenly.  
  
She smiled a watery sort of painful smile. "Yes, I was friends with Sirius, how could I not be with all of those crazy characters running about? And yes, I was friends with Narcissa, we all were. She wasn't such a snob when she as younger. So we were all very close to each other, and being your mother's best friend, she made me your Godmother. I used to baby-sit you Harry, when your parents would sneak off for a date, but I suppose you don't remember me, of course."  
  
I sat silently not knowing what to say to her. She cocked her head at me curiously. "You're probably wondering why I didn't come for you sooner. I want you to believe me when I say that I wanted to come for you immediately. I solicited Albus as soon as I had heard about your parents. I loved your mother so, Harry. She was a sister to me. We used to spend the summers together. In fact, we were rather horrid to your Aunt there, " She pointed at my still sleeping Aunt, "She was always so dreadfully jealous of your mother being a witch, going to Hogwarts, getting to visit the 'fairy princess'." Her eyes strayed down to her lap. She was crying again.  
  
"Please miss." I said helplessly not knowing what to do.  
  
"Évelyne, call me Évelyne. Would you look at me crying like this! I haven't cried since Lily. Anyway, I couldn't come for you as my mother Sélene had forbidden it. My elder sister, Diana, the heiress to our kingdom was missing, kidnapped by Voldemort, and the responsibilities of the Seleighie court weighed me down. After his defeat, we found her, in a sorceress slumber. She hasn't awakened yet, but my responsibilities were over at her return. I contacted Albus, and here I am." She smiled at me warmly and leaned forward to put her hand on my knee. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again, Harry. Please forgive me for not coming sooner for you."  
  
I let go of the pillow I had been clutching and put my hand over hers. Her eyes lit up beautifully in a radiant, dazzling joy. She glowed faintly. How I hadn't guessed that she was fae before I'll never know. Her hair slid forward and bared a delicate pointed ear, definite proof of her fairy heritage. "I'm glad to meet you Évelyne. Very glad.  
  
She held my hand in hers for a moment then slyly smiled up at me with all the wile of a wicked conspirator. "Harry, I know from my own experience how dreadful Petunia can be, and I was wondering if you would maybe like to come and live with me."  
  
"I'd like that." I said surprising myself with the quickness of my answer. I felt a like towards the strange woman across from me. She seemed out of place and exotic in my Aunt's atrocious pink floral sitting room, and nothing seemed like such a welcome change. Surely if Dumbledore trusted her so could I. "I'll get my stuff. Be right back." She nodded in excited acceptance and began to smooth down her skirt that had been rumpled in her struggled with sleeping Aunt Petunia.  
  
I trampled up stairs in a mad dash and smashed against the fat bulk of Dudley. "Watch where you're going! By the way what's for breakfast?" His jowls jiggled comically when he spoke, and I felt a crazy joy in my heart. I never have to see pig-boy again.  
  
"Breakfast is serve yourself now on. I'm leaving for good."  
  
"What? Leaving? What are you talking about?" He demanded blocking my way with bovine stupidity.  
  
"My Godmother's come for me, and I'm going to go live with her, so get out of my way already."  
  
"Is she a- a witch?" Dudley stuttered in animal horror, covering his fat bottom in fear.  
  
"No," A look of relief passed over his face, "She's a fairy princess, loads more scary than an ordinary witch." I smiled wickedly enjoying the look of horror that crossed his face.  
  
"A fairy. like an wicked fairy Godmother?!"  
  
"Yeah, and she's downstairs. If I were you I'd go back upstairs and hide under my bed. Fairies like to kidnap children to eat," I gleefully lied through my teeth, "And looking at you I'd say you'd feed an entire fairy village, an excellent catch-"  
  
His fat ass bolted up the stairs and peered down with a shriek. "Hello there." A feminine voice chirped up at him. He shrieked again ran to his room and bolted the door "I'm calling the Bobbies on you!" He screamed.  
  
Évelyne looked at me in wry amusement. "What on earth did you tell that boy?"  
  
"That fairies eat annoying fat boys."  
  
"Now that's not true." She smiled at me with a wink. "Only bad fairies eat children, and I'm not a fairy. I'm more of um. what you would call an elf, Seleighie."  
  
"I know that, but he doesn't."  
  
"Ah, touché. Hadn't you better see to him about calling the police?" She asked faint worry coloring her words.  
  
"No, he's bluffing. He doesn't have a telephone in his room anymore after he got caught calling all these hot line numbers."  
  
"Hot line numbers?"  
  
"Uh, phone-sex operators."  
  
"Oh, my, what a naughty boy he is. Maybe he does need to be gobbled up by wicked fairies." She said it loud enough to carry and Dudley began to squeal in renewed terror. "I'm only kidding, kid!" She called with only seem to encourage his outbursts intensity. "Oh, dear.."  
  
Quickly the two of us grabbed up my things, and opened the front door. An Italian sports car was parked in our driveway, deep cheery red convertible, fucking gorgeous! "This car is incredible, but it doesn't make sense that you have it." I murmured running my hands over it. To my surprise, it whinnied like a happy horse under my caress. "Bloody hell!"  
  
Évelyne chuckled. "I can hardly take the Apollo Chariot and the horses of the sun out like they are normally, now can I?"  
  
"Horses of the sun?!"  
  
"Yes," She went around the car and opened up the boot, "Harry, can you give me a hand with the truck? It's pretty heavy."  
  
"Sure." The car neighed again at me as if inviting another pat. Well if the car was asking for it.  
  
She giggled faintly. "Your going to spoil them, you know."  
  
Together we manage to get the truck into the car. "So why the car? Do we not apparate or floo to Fae?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, no. Wizards can't just enter Fae like that. Besides, I like to drive. Besides we have someone else to pick up before we can go home." She told me as we slid into the car. The leather seat quivered slightly under me. "Oh for heavens sake, act like a respectable sun horse, will you?" She balked as she revved up the car and tied back her hair.  
  
"Who else are we getting?" I asked startled. Hedwig hooted loudly in her cage, obviously wanting out of the car.  
  
"Oh, go ahead and let her out, giver her a good fly about. She'll find us." I released her and looked up expectantly. "Right," She replied absently "We're going to pick up my other Godson."  
  
As we pulled out of the drive, Aunt Petunia came running out of the house yelling and shaking her fists. "She sure hasn't changed a bit. How did you stand it here?"  
  
"One can get used to anything. Anyway you have another Godson?"  
  
The open road loomed before us like a happy promise. She turned momentarily towards me. "Oh yes, his name is.."  
  
Heh, heh, thought I'd give it up that easily? Not likely. I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count. ( ( ( 


	4. Chapter Four: The Other Godson

***DISCLAIMER***: This fic will eventually contain themes that may be offensive such as profanity, violence, and sex. There will be slash, D/H eventually. However my story is about much more than that, love, adventure, mystery. So, if you don't approve of such things, move along. If you don't mind it, read on at your own risk.  
  
***DISCLAIMER*** Unfortunately, I do not own the world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, so please don't sue me. I haven't got any money, and its only fan-fiction after all. The only thing that is mine is the plot and so far Évelyne, so please ask before borrowing ideas.  
  
Please read and review! This is my first fic., and I'd love to get opinions. I'm feeling a bit discouraged at the lack of response. I promise this is going to be an awesome story, but good stories take a while to blossom and mature. I mean I could have Draco and Harry fucking each other's brains out already, but that wouldn't be civilized, now would it? Relationships are going to crop up soon, and the plot is beginning to thicken, so please bear with me. In addition, I really value constructive criticism so please chime in. And don't worry about any French I throw in, I always translate at the bottom for those who aren't obsessive francophiles (lovers of anything French nothing etchi/hentai well unless it pertains to D/H goodness. sigh.).  
  
Fairy Rings Can Be Rather Tricky Things  
  
From Harry's Point of View  
  
Chapter Four: The Other Godson  
  
"My other Godson's name is Draco. Do you know him? I believe he's in your year at Hogwarts."  
  
I watched her pink scarf flutter in the breeze. Peony pink. "You don't mean Draco Malfoy, do you?" I felt my innards begin to curdle at the thought of the name, and I wondered why I even bothered asking the question. No one else by the name of Draco attended Hogwarts. A little voice in my head began to scream at me. Damn. Damn. Damn.  
  
Évelyne flicked her eyes over to me at the sound of my icy tone. Was it me, or did her mouth twitch in the faintest of bemused smirks. Before she answered, she slid on a pair of designer sunglasses. "Yes, his name is Draco Malfoy," she looked pointedly at me as if waiting for an explanation.  
  
Well, bloody hell if I was going to give her one. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and felt it squirm ever so subtlety against my legs. I scratched absently at the window switch, and the car's motor seemed to purr in unadulterated ecstasy. Well, Évelyne had said that she'd been childhood buddies with Narcissa, hadn't she? My thoughts were buzzing raucously in my brain each little bee chanting, 'Draco, Draco Malfoy, Draco-fucking Malfoy'.  
  
"I take it by your sudden silence, that you two aren't the best of friends." Évelyne drawled a pristine impersonation of the classic Malfoy sneer. She snickered to herself, "No, I thought not. the "Golden Boy" and Lucius' precious baby dragon? Hmm, knowing Lucius as I do, I expect he probably raised Draco to be something of an anti-Christ?" She raised an elegant eyebrow my way. "You never know, Harry, with the death of his father and the demise of Voldemort, Draco might be a very different sort of boy when you see him this afternoon."  
  
I felt had. Here I am with this total stranger on my way to Malfoy Manor, and I'm supposed to be happy about it?  
  
"You never know Harry." She said softly as if she heard my thoughts. "If it's any consolation to you, I don't exactly know what we are going to encounter. I do want you to know that as long as you are with me, you are safe. I give you my word on that. As long as I live, I will look out for you."  
  
We continued in silence, no words exchanged. The drive was strangely smooth as we rode along, no bumps, no potholes. This chariot thing must be enchanted. I tried to think of anything, the car, and the scenery anything rather than wrap my mind around this predicament.  
  
"Harry I understand your trepidation, I really do, but I want to always be honest with you. Even if not including Draco in all of this were an option, I wouldn't change it. What you must understand is that while James and Lily were my family of choice, Lucius and Narcissa are my family by blood. Lucius is my brother, well my half-brother actually. Even though he did things that I can't accept, I did love him. I want to get to know his son, my nephew "  
  
If the car had been quiet before, it was a deathly, abysmal silence now, like a cave that human voices had never spoken in. I wanted to squirm awkwardly like child in this silence, but I remained utterly still as if that would end the dreadful pause.  
  
"I want ever so much to know you Harry, to start making up for lost time. You wizards live such short lives. Would you prefer I took you back home to your muggle Aunt?" She asked softly, all the sounds of sweet sadness in those words.  
  
"No," I said simply. Anywhere is better than that.  
  
"Good. I'm glad of that. Besides I thing that the High Seleighie Court is large enough for the both of you. Believe me if my mother and I can live there without murdering each other, than you two ought to be fine."  
  
"You don't get on with you mother?" I asked. I thought to myself I should try for the sake of this small, fragile looking woman who seemed to care so much for me. How did I feel this way about her in such a short amount of time? Was this magic?  
  
"No, we don't. Mother and I disagree strongly about all the important things all of the unimportant things. I truly love her, and I think she loves me as much as she is able."  
  
"As much as she is able?"  
  
"The Fae only love those things that last forever. I'm half human, Harry, as long as I will live beyond a human; they will live beyond me. I don't think her heart can really afford to love me."  
  
I don't know what made me ask her this, maybe it was her gentle demeanor, maybe it was the open way she spoke to me, but I asked, "Are you able to love me then?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, I already do. I always have. How could I not? I would love you for only that your hair is as dark as night and your eyes are green as foxfire." She smiled at me. "My human nature seems to rule my heart. Everything that is fleeting is indescribably lovely to me. Tell me, Harry, what do you find lovely?" She asked and patted my knee in a reassuring manner.  
  
I looked at her delicate profile, her pretty mouth that looked like it would taste of wine and all sweet things. I wanted suddenly to say that I thought she was beautiful, but I didn't. Was she projecting glamour of some kind? It made me tremble inside, her heart-rending loveliness. "Summer days with lazy clouds and bright sun, the sound of chirping cicadas, the deep green of the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"The Forbidden Forest, eh? Yes, it has charm in its dark hollows and clearings. Though, I thought students weren't allowed in the forest. Are you another Marauder then?" She laughed again the sound of tinkling bells.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I grinned lying gleefully through my teeth.  
  
"No, of course not. You don't look like the type who would become an unregistered animagi and run amuck through the halls of my alma mater?" She flashed an elfish smile that would be the envy of Puck. "I wonder what your animal is Harry."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rest of the ride was free of the earlier tension, and she had all but promised that she would show me how to become an animagius. I asked her to tell me about the Fae, but she refused saying that she would only have to repeat herself when we picked up Malfoy.  
  
Speaking of Malfoy, we had finally arrived. I'm glad that he wasn't here as we pulled into the drive; I couldn't contain a stifled 'wow.' The place was too big, too magnificent I felt dwarfed, awed. The building was in the older Tudor style, wood and stone, built to last, built to impress. I felt better when Évelyne whisper conspiratorially to me, "I think the three- tiered fountain in the middle of the front grounds is a bit pretentious, don't you? Father would have died if he had been around when Lucius built it."  
  
I fought back a laugh. Maybe this could be bearable, maybe.  
  
We stepped out of the car and made our way to the front door. on our way to see Draco Malfoy.. Oh, bloody hell!  
  
Coming soon, Chapter 5 Enter the Dragon.  
  
Please R/R!  
  
Love Makala Seri 


	5. Chapter Five: Enter the Dragon

***DISCLAIMER***: This fic will eventually contain themes that may be offensive such as profanity, violence, and sex. There will be slash, D/H eventually. However my story is about much more than that, love, adventure, mystery. So, if you don't approve of such things, move along. If you don't mind it, read on at your own risk.  
  
***DISCLAIMER*** Unfortunately, I do not own the world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, so please don't sue me. I haven't got any money, and its only fan-fiction after all. The only thing that is mine is the plot and so far Évelyne, so please ask before borrowing ideas.  
  
Please read and review! This is my first fic., and I'd love to get opinions. I'm feeling a bit discouraged at the lack of response. I promise this is going to be an awesome story, but good stories take a while to blossom and mature. I mean I could have Draco and Harry fucking each other's brains out already, but that wouldn't be civilized, now would it? Relationships are going to crop up soon, and the plot is beginning to thicken, so please bear with me. In addition, I really value constructive criticism so please chime in. And don't worry about any French I throw in, I always translate at the bottom for those who aren't obsessive francophiles (lovers of anything French nothing etchi/hentai well unless it pertains to D/H goodness. sigh.).  
  
Fairy Rings Can Be Rather Tricky Things  
  
Chapter Five: Enter the Dragon  
  
From Draco's Point of View.  
  
For some reason mother's been flighty as a nervous canary watched by a long-toothed cat for the past week. When I ask what she's so concerned over, she refuses to answer. She just shakes her head and mutters, "Later, Draco, later." But, hey, isn't that all she's ever told you? But what kind of mother do I expect after what she's been through with father? What kind of son am I, for that matter.  
  
I've never seen her work the house elves so hard to get the manor clean. Everywhere I look, I see myself reflected in some surface or other; my face on the black marblee floor of my bathroom, the jade coffee table in the main sitting room, the Ming vase in the library. Mother says that they named me Draco because of this vase, and that they loved the piece so much they gave me its name.  
  
Dragon, I am a dragon. It's always been my mantra. You're a dragon, you feel no pain. You're a dragon, you are above all you see. You're a dragon, you burn down and eliminate all the obstacles in your way. The silver eyes that stare back at me on that porcelain vase dance among the cobalt dragons, haunted, remote. I hate my eyes. Dragons don't cry, Draco. Dragons are strong, invincible. You're everything a dragon isn't, Draco, you sniveling coward.  
  
My father's voice in my head again. "He's dead though, unable to touch you, unable to hurt you anymore." I tell myself quietly steeling myself before leaving the room. He may be dead, but I can hear him, feel him everywhere in this mausoleum of a house. Sometimes at night, when I walking to the loo, or getting a snack from the cupboard, I have to turn around and check that he's not coming after me. I'm a coward. He's dead, but, here, in my head, he's still alive and kicking.  
  
I continue to stare at the vase, loosing myself in the cross-shaped clouds and sinuous reptilian curves untill I feel a tug at my robes. I look down and see a particularly loathsome house elf, Moffat I think, tugging at me. "What?" I drawl managing to perfectly capture disdain and boredom in my voice. Ah, yes father, I learned my lessons well, even now, I practice what you preach. From habit more than necessity. How can you be kind if you've never known kindness?  
  
"Your mother, sir, the mistress, is waiting for you in the sitting room." The elf trembled under my withering gaze, but his fear gave me no pleasure, it never really did.  
  
"I'll be right along then. You can leave now, Moffat." His limpid brown eyes, like a wet, dirty tennis ball, stared up at me in awe. Probably in shock that I'd bothered to remember his name. He fled in horror after I raised an eyebrow at him. I watched him scurry away like a frightened mouse. I wanted to laugh. Didn't they know that I was never the one to fear? That I was never the predator?  
  
I raised my hand and smashed the priceless vase to broken bits of pottery. I shook in anger, in futile rage. I'm just a mouse. Just like that pathetic house elf, a mouse. Somehow knowing that the help would come and restore the vase to new again, destroyed some of my glee at wrecking something of my father's. If it weren't for mother, I would raise this fucking madhouse to the ground. Only if it weren't for mother. She's all that's left that matters.  
  
Her beauty stikes me like an open fist when I enter the room. My mother is like that vase I just ruined, flawless, eternally lovely. Her platinum hair was neatly gathered into a French chignon, clothed in flattering lilac dress robes, matching Prada heels peeking out like timid rabbits. "You're looking well, Mother," I murmur, taking her slim paw into my hand to deliver the perfunctory kiss to her ivory knuckles. He diamond wedding ring feels sharp and dangerous under my lips, and I wish that it would cut me, bleed me of all these dark humors building up in my soul.  
  
"Draco. Come here and sit beside me. I have something to tell you."  
  
I slide gracefully next to her onto the black leather sofa. She seems so out of place here, like a ray of light in the depths of despair. She was only meant to adorn this mausoleum, just like me. "What is it, Mother? Does it have to do with all the activity and bustle going on around the house?"  
  
"Yes, actually, it does, Draco." She replied nervously smoothing an imaginary wrinkle from the front of her robes.  
  
The elves were setting up tea service for four. "I take it we're about to receive company."  
  
"Do you remember your father and I speaking of your Aunt Évelyne?"  
  
"You mean the 'half-fairy bitch that's always causing trouble for our Lord'?"  
  
She shuddered at my cruel impersonation of my father and nodded, growing paler if it were possible. "Yes, your Aunt Évelyne. And, yes, she is half Fae, princess over the High Selieghie Court, if you must know." Her voice held a faint tone of annoyance, but like everything else about her, it was only a shadow.  
  
"Forgive my impertenence, Mother. So, what do we owe the pleasure?"  
  
"She's your Godmother as well, and she's written to ask me it you would come to visit her at Court until school starts." She looked away nervously and ran her fingers over her hair looking for flyaways and failing.  
  
"I take it you've already replied in the affirmative then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
We sat for a moment in pregnant silence. "Is it important to you that I do this, Mother?"  
  
"Yes, we were friends once Draco, I loved her as my sister. After all we all have endured these past years. I think we owe her this small request. The family has not been kind to her since your grandfather's death."  
  
"Father did bear her a lot of ill-will. I suppose he hates her because half of the Malfoy fourtune was transferred to her Gringots account after Grandfather's death I take it."  
  
"Yes, he hated her with all of his black heart." There was another uncomfortable pause until she asked hesitantly, "Will you agree to this, Draco? Fairy is a beautiful place and I think you would love it as well as I once did."  
  
I covered her mouth with mine in the briefest, chastest of kisses. "I will do anything, if only to please you, Mother."  
  
I managed to catch a glimpse of a fleeting smile before a jumpy house elf announced in a squeaky, painful voice, "Princess Évelyne has arrived, mistress."  
  
"Send her in then, Kirry."  
  
I waited feeling the first up-wellings of anticipation in months. I want to see the object of my father's hatred up close, tête à tête*. She entered serenely, as if she belonged wherever she went. She was lovely like my mother. Blonde and fair, but healthy and bright. She shone like a new penny, rich and vibrant. All of the house elves in the manor seemed to be crowded around her feet kissing her shoes, daring to touch her ankle, fawning like dogs. "S'il vous plât, vous n'êtes pas mes serveurs. Je voudrais vous aider, mais je ne pourrais pas. Je ne peut pas parler de ça avec votre maîtress. Je suis tellement désolée, mais vous savez les régles.**" She spoke softly in lilting French that played allong my spine like exquisite music or the feather-soft touch of a lover. With those words the elves fled in seeming dispair. I'd forgotten French was the lingua franca of the fairy world.  
  
"Greetings, sister." My Aunt smiled at my mother and to my astonishment embraced her, kissing both cheeks. My mothers eyes became alive as she kissed this strange woman, her embrace feircely possessive. "And you must be Draco, I'm so happy to finally meet you. You've grown into such a handsome young man."  
  
I had been standing since she entered, and I took her hand into mine and kissed her soft, fragrant skin. "Je suis enchanté de faire votre conaissance, ma belle taunte.***"  
  
"Handsome and he speaks French like a native. How do you fend off the hopeful girls?" She laughed pleasantly.  
  
"I don't." I smiled my best rakish smile, but it faded as soon as I noticed who stood behind my aunt.  
  
"Ah, Harry, I am so rude." She smiled at him. "I'm sure the two of you are well accainted, Draco?" She asked me a little too innocently for my tastes.  
  
"Oh, yes, we know each other very well, don't we Potter?" I drawled smiling a faint malicious smile. Why hadn't I bothered to question the setting for four and not three? What is he doing here?  
  
"Yes." Potter said simply, seeming to sum up our rather one-dimentional relationship of shared hatred in one well-spoken word.  
  
"Well," I said extending my hand, not knowing quite what I was doing, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor."  
  
Comments, thoughts? Dying to know what's to come next?  
  
tête à tête* = head to head, here in the context of face to face/ head on, a sort of meeting of the minds if you will  
  
S'il vous plât, vous n'êtes pas mes serveurs. Je voudrais vous aider, mais je ne pourrais pas. Je ne peut pas parler de ça avec votre maîtress. Je suis tellement désolée, mais vous savez les régles.** = Please, you are not my servants. I would like to help you, but I cannot. I cannot speak of this to your mistress. I am sorry, but you know the rules.  
  
Je suis enchanté de faire votre conaissance, ma belle taunte.*** = I am enchanted to make your accaintance, my beautiful aunt. 


	6. Chapter Six: Dante or Through the Eye of...

***DISCLAIMER***: This fic will eventually contain themes that may be offensive such as profanity, violence, and sex. There will be slash, D/H eventually. However my story is about much more than that, love, adventure, mystery. So, if you don't approve of such things, move along. If you don't mind it, read on at your own risk.  
  
***DISCLAIMER*** Unfortunately, I do not own the world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, so please don't sue me. I haven't got any money, and its only fan-fiction after all. The only thing that is mine is the plot and so far Évelyne, so please ask before borrowing ideas.  
  
Please read and review! This is my first fic., and I'd love to get opinions. I'm feeling a bit discouraged at the lack of response. I promise this is going to be an awesome story, but good stories take a while to blossom and mature. I mean I could have Draco and Harry fucking each other's brains out already, but that wouldn't be civilized, now would it? Relationships are going to crop up soon, and the plot is beginning to thicken, so please bear with me. In addition, I really value constructive criticism so please chime in. And don't worry about any French I throw in, I always translate at the bottom for those who aren't obsessive francophiles (lovers of anything French nothing etchi/hentai well unless it pertains to D/H goodness. sigh.).  
  
Harry: Draco, why doesn't anyone review?  
  
Draco: Maybe nobody loves us..  
  
Harry: That would be sad..  
  
Draco: Yes. hold me. (sob)  
  
Harry: Are you just using the situation to glomp me again?  
  
Draco: Maybe.. ( heh heh heh.  
  
Fairy Rings Can Be Rather Tricky Things  
  
Chapter Six: Dante or Through the Eye of a Needle  
  
From Draco's Point of View.  
  
"Well," I said extending my hand, not knowing quite what I was doing, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor."  
  
As soon as I had put out my hand, I'd known I'd made a hideous mistake. A scene very much like this one flushed through my mind like the pathetic guttering of a dying flame. Without a thought in my head, I'd put myself back in this most embarrassing of positions, the position of possible rejection. Why would you be in that position, hmmm? You aren't offering him friendship; you are offering him nothing, nothing!  
  
Still the feeling of malaise would not go away. He regarded me curiously as if he was looking at a metal bear trap that would take off his hand in so many seconds. Until Potter, I'd never been rejected. No one ever dared to turndown a Malfoy, nobody! Why are you such a fool? Making the same stupid mistakes again.  
  
I considered pulling my hand away, sneering 'psyche,' something equally childish, but without warning, he'd taken my hand into his own. His palm was warm and callused, the pressure firm but gentle. My startled gaze met with his. I'd never noticed that his eyes were the green of fresh cut grass or well-watered spring oak leaves. His expression was still puzzled, still wary, but he wasn't hostile, no struggle of wills. It suddenly struck me that this was the first time we'd ever touched where we weren't trying to harm each other.  
  
Th contact was over almost as soon as it began, yet I could still feel his skin on mine. I wanted to shake myself, collect my thoughts but that wouldn't do in front of company. Besides this is Harry-fucking-Potter, remember? Are you going to let him see you being confused, weak? I think not. I held my ground, not giving an inch and gave my best version of a polite snarl, "Not that I'm not thrilled to have you here Potter, but what exactly are you doing at my home?"  
  
His green eyes blazed with a fierce inner light at my barb, but kept his peace as my aunt's hand slid almost protectively onto his right shoulder. "He's here at my request, Draco," She replied in an even and carefully neutral tone. With an almost withering glance at my mother, she added, "I would have thought that your mother would have told you already." My mother seemed to visibly shrink under her gaze. "I realize that you and Lily had a falling out after you took up with my brother, but really Narcissa, you should have told him about this."  
  
My mother trembled and burst out in an almost sob, " You were never here, Évelyne, you were off playing fairy princess! I was the one stuck here in this- this- nightmare." She started crying then, her whole body wracked with sobs. I stared at her. Who was this woman. My proud, perfect, untouchable mother crying like a little girl? My aunt pushed past me, threw her arms around my mother, pressed her lips against hers, and began speaking rapidly in a language I had never heard before.  
  
I turned stunned out of my head to see Potter staring at me in the same perplexity. I didn't know what to say, what to think even. We stared at each other at a loss. The two women continued talking back and forth, holding each other in an embrace that made me feel strangely uncomfortable. "Um," Potter began, breaking the awkward silence, "Évelyne brought me here because I'm her god-son too. She wants us to spend the remainder of the summer with her at the High Seleighie Court."  
  
"Oh, I see." I replied. God that was awfully clever of you, wasn't that Draco? You certainly are in top-notch form today, aren't you? "How in all the nine levels of hell did we end up with the same god-mother?"  
"Wow, Dante, hmmm? Never pegged you for a fan of The Divine Comedy." He almost smiled when he said it, more teasing than provoking.  
  
"Funny, Potter. I do read you know."  
  
"Even works by muggles?" His smile spread into an amused grin.  
  
"Dante wasn't a muggle, he was a wizard, and the whole thing is true except for all that political crap and Beatrice nonsense he added. Do you not pay attention in History of Magic classes? Dante was curse to Hell by one of his enemies, but he managed to escape with the help of Virgil." I left off at his look of vague horror. "What?"  
  
"You pay attention in History of Magic classes? Good God, no wonder you're so off kilter."  
  
"Excuse me?" I demanded reaching for my wand. Insulting me in my own home, oh no, that is not going to slide.  
  
"Christ, ease up Malfoy!" He exclaimed, grin disappearing instantly at the sight of my wand. "I didn't really mean to offend you, more habit than anything else."  
  
I put my wand away, tiredly. I felt like the shadow of my old self, and all the fun of baiting Potter had left me ages ago when I realized-  
  
"Anyway, I was wondering, as a favor to Évelyne, I we could strike up a truce for the summer as we're going to be in the same place for a while." Potter said dusting off his robes in an attempt to hide his relief that I hadn't sent him to join Dante, but who am I kidding? I'm no real threat to the likes of him.  
  
"Who says I'm even going to fairy-land, anyway?" I drawled.  
  
"Because I'm telling you, you are going." My mother's voice was as hard and cruel sounding as the blade of a knife. I turned and faced her. For the first time in months there was color in her cheeks and her gaze didn't waver. My aunt's arm was still draped around her, her body too close for my comfort. Who the hell was this woman who could change my mother so rapidly with a kiss and several minutes of conference?  
  
"Mother, I really don't think-"  
  
"That's right, you're just like your father, you don't think!" She stood up, blue eyes blazing like angry flames. "That I say you are going should be enough for you. Accept it. The house elves have already prepared your things."  
  
"Mother, what is the matter with you?" Potter be damned. I can't be made of ice with my mother acting like this.  
  
"Nothing is the matter! I want you to obey me without question. You are to go with your aunt and be safe- far away from here!"  
  
"Narcissa, calm down, it will be alright-" My aunt tried to sooth her, but she was sharply cut off.  
  
"HE is coming for the both of you, and I won't let him sink his claws into Draco, I won't have it." She put her head between her hands, small blonde curls escaping her upsweep of carefully put together hair.  
  
"Mother?" I went to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged me off with a moan of despair.  
  
"He's coming. I can feel it." She breathed shaking like an autumn leaf in the breeze.  
  
"Shit, you're right. He must have been blocking my warning spells. Damn!" My aunt exclaimed with unexpected venom, and seizing her wand, she pointed at my trunk. The house elves must have brought it in the middle of the commotion. "Reduire!*" She exclaimed and the trunk shrunk to the size of a galleon and flew into my pocket. She put her index finger and her middle finger on her lips and let out a piercing whistle. " Those damn horses!"  
  
Potter and I stared at her open mouthed. "Well do something! Get out your wands, he's getting closer!" She urged us, and then turned to my mother, " Will you be alright, Narcissa?"  
  
"Yes, it's not me HE wants."  
  
Suddenly the sound of hoof beats of marble silenced all of us, and a team of fiery horses and a burning chariot burst through the wooden doors of the grand hall and straight into mother's sitting room. "Bloody hell!" Potter and I exclaimed at the same time. We glared at each other for a second, but had little time to react to anything as my aunt was herding us both into the chariot.  
  
"Get in, for the love of all that's holy and unholy!" She wheedled with us urging us with a frantic expression.  
  
"He's breaching the front gates!" My mother screamed.  
  
"Fuck!" My aunt took up the reigns and pulled a small shining something from her bun. It was a long four-inch needle. She tossed the needle to the floor, and as it fell she hurriedly chanted, "La terre ou j'habit, ou je suis née, ouvrez vos secrets, dites-moi la verité."** Almost as if on cue, the horses charged to where she'd thrown the needle.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I yelled as the horses tromped their way across the hall. Dark whisps of mist were streaming through the open doors, that mist. Oh my God..  
  
"I'm getting us out of here!" She yelled back a note of panic sounding in her voice.  
  
As we ran toward the needle it seemed to grow larger and larger, no we were growing smaller. The fiery horses were suddenly sailing through the air flying towards the eye of the needle. it swirled with every color I'd ever seen, large and looming like the eye of God. I felt the touch of cold mist at my neck, and then we were through all was quiet. I heard a voice whisper "Oubliez tout ça.***"  
  
Then there was only darkness.  
  
Sooooo, make me a happy kitty, Read and review please!  
  
Reduire!* = to reduce/ to make smaller  
  
2. La terre ou j'habit, ou je suis née, ouvrez vos secrets, dites-moi la verité."** =  
  
The land where I live, where I was born, open your secrets, tell me the truth.  
  
3. Oubliez tout ça.*** = forget all this 


	7. Chapter Seven : An Introduction to the H...

***DISCLAIMER***: This fic will eventually contain themes that may be offensive such as profanity, violence, and sex. There will be slash, D/H eventually. However my story is about much more than that, love, adventure, mystery. So, if you don't approve of such things, move along. If you don't mind it, read on at your own risk.  
  
***DISCLAIMER*** Unfortunately, I do not own the world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, so please don't sue me. I haven't got any money, and its only fan-fiction after all. The only thing that is mine is the plot and so far Évelyne, so please ask before borrowing ideas. Also in this chapter I made a reference or two from The Books of Magic comics, so don't sue me for that either. I own nothing. sob.  
  
Please read and review! This is my first fic., and I'd love to get opinions. I'm feeling a bit discouraged at the lack of response. I promise this is going to be an awesome story, but good stories take a while to blossom and mature. I mean I could have Draco and Harry fucking each other's brains out already, but that wouldn't be civilized, now would it? Relationships are going to crop up soon, and the plot is beginning to thicken, so please bear with me. In addition, I really value constructive criticism so please chime in. And don't worry about any French I throw in, I always translate at the bottom for those who aren't obsessive francophiles (lovers of anything French nothing etchi/hentai well unless it pertains to D/H goodness. sigh.).  
  
Fairy Rings Can Be Rather Tricky Things  
  
Chapter Seven : An Introduction to the High Selighie Court  
  
From Évelyne's Point of View.  
  
I glanced guiltily over at the two boys who were crumpled up, unconcious in the bottom of the chariot. You really ought not have done that, Évelyne. There really wasn't much helping it though. They are only children after all. They don't need to know that the Dark Lord has returned a thousand times more powerful than before, do they? Now you're just trying to fool yourself. Pieton.* The "oblier**" charm is so much more devious than the obliviate one; they'll remember all of that as soon as we step out of fairy again.  
  
It was Dumbledore who had asked me to take them to fairy for the summer, for their safety, not mine, certainly not mine. Voldemort knows better than to step one foot onto my people's land, after that one time. That's another story though. No, I wanted to meet my god-children, but taking people to fairy for their safety? What was that crazy old man thinking? My mother's court safe? She would love to sink one of her teeth into "The Boy Who Lived." Pieton. If it was safe, Harry and Draco would be at their own homes right now, safe and sound, but I must admit, at the moment, that Voldmorte posed far more of a threat than Queen Titania and her search for a new Gamymede***.  
  
I supressed a shiver. I would always see my mother as something far more fear-inspiring than any human, even Voldmorte. They say she tried to drown me at birth for turning out so dissapointing... I wonder if those rumors are true or not. Oh well, no matter. I will not allow anything to happen to these boys.  
  
The horses snorted as we touched the ground. I never will get used to flying, flaming horses. The boys began to stir, and slowly woke up. "Évelyne, what the bloody hell happened?" Harry asked rubbing his temples.  
  
"You two fell asleep on the way here." I lied quietly and hoped my wish to give them a happy, fear-free summer at the expence of a few lost memories was not a sin.  
  
"Oh, lord, my head hurts." Draco muttered. The oublier charm packs quite the punch.  
  
"Here, take this." I slid a vial out of my purse and handed it to him. He looked suspiciously at me.  
  
"I don't know if I should drink this. No offense, but you are fae, after all." He said nervously handing the vial back to me.  
  
"You're thinking is good, Draco, but you took the vial from my hand, that's all it would take to own you unless you could give me something of equal value." I smiled and the boy went pale. "Don't worry though, I'm not like most fae." All three of us got out of the chariot, trunks and all. I gave the lead horse, Soleil^, a friendly pat and sent them on their way to the groom. Both of the boys looked wide-eyed as the horses seemed to mel into the side of the large earthen mound in front of us, the real entrance to the Seleighie Court.  
  
"You're not burned, are you?" Harry asked peering anxiously at my hands.  
  
"Oh no, they burn with a different sort of flame than that." I reassured him.  
  
Draco was still staring off to where the horses had disappeared. "I'd always heard that the cheveaux du soleil, the horses of the sun, were a legend." He whispered, fingers extending ever so slightly as if he were reaching to touch something just out of reach. He shook his head, as if to clear it, and with the peircing gaze of a hawk asked, "Where exactly are we anyway? It's not like I imagined fairy to be at all. In fact, it looks almost like Ireland."  
  
"This is Ireland." Harry whispered softly, "I've been here before. Over the summer, between 5th and 6th year, I spent a week up a Seamus Finnigan's house, and we hiked up here. He told me that this was a fairy mound, and at the top, where the standing stones are, was a fairy ring. I thought he was just being fanciful Seamus, but I guess he was right." He turned those large, liquid, emerald eyes to me. "I was right here, and I never knew it."  
  
I nodded solemnly, not knowing what to say to him. "I'm sorry for that. I thought you might remember this place. I asked Seamus to bring you here, so I could see you."  
  
Harry looked touched at that, his eyebrows knitted with threads of many emotions. "I thought I was being ridiculous," Draco snorted with faint derision at this and Harry and I both gave him a hard look, "But, I felt like someone was watching us the whole time." He smiled. "Too bad you didn't come out and say hi. Wish you had."  
  
I shook my head in agreement. "I do too Harry, I do too."  
  
"So," Draco drawled, striking a pose that was eerily like one's my brother used to make, "You never came to see me?"  
  
" But you did. Don't you remember the nice witch who always gave your junior league quidditch team chocolate frogs after every game?" I winked and pulled one out of my purse, "Didn't you ever wonder how you always got your favorite wizard cards? Circe, you loved Circe, and Medea, and Calypso, and let's not forget your favorite, Salazar Syltherin?"  
  
"But that couldn't have been you, she was so little and feeble- and older than God-" He paused for a moment then chuckled, "Glamor." He nodded and tucked the frog into his dress robes, a strange half-smile floating on his mouth like an unsure cat balanced on a fence top. "So you were stalking us them?" Harry glared at him in annoyance, and Draco smirked back in amusement.  
  
"Hardly. I just wanted to see you two is all. It wasn't safe to go out in the human world then. Your father was hardly inviting me to come stay weekends at the home place. After your grandfather passed away, I wasn't allowed to come to the Manor anymore. He put anti-fae spells and hexes all over the house." I pulled my hair free from the confining up-do I had worn to impress Petunia - cringe - and gave my head a playful toss, shaking out all the carefully done curls and locks.  
  
"Now, first things first, do either of you know anything about the Seilieghie?"  
  
"Don't accept things, glamor, pointed ears." Draco trailed off and Harry shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"All right then. First rule of the fae: be polite. If you are rude to anyone your equal or better, well, you might end up with your skin turned inside out or something equally unplesant. Giving compliments is always an excellent idea too."  
  
"What if they are your inferiors?" Draco asked with a supercilious smirk spread thinly over his features.  
  
"Nothing, but you never know who is who in fairy, so better to be polite. Unless, you perfer the fate of one wizard, having his intestines removed slowly and painfully through his nose?"  
  
"Gottcha, polite. Can do." Draco replied, pale skin tinging a sickly green.  
  
"Rule number two: don't take anything from anyone, especially food. Some will try to trick you, but never accept anything from anyone, ever. Unless you pay for it in the market place, and then run it by me first. My mother once tried to trick a powerful young mage by throwing a very powerful item at him, and he accidentally caught it. He only escaped by having something on him just as valuable. So needless to say you both will probably carry around some things of mine that are valuable, some that aren't so much. Sometimes pixies try to trap people with acorns or berries, and I'd really be pissed off if you traded a magic mirror or a truth serum to them for your freedom. And it would be a horror to lose your wand. Be polite about declining. My favorite phrases of refusal are 'that's much too much for me,' 'you are too kind,' and 'I would never presume.' They can only offer three times, so you can always get around it if you are thinking on your toes." I sighed, rumaging for my wand.  
  
"If you eat or drink anything from fairy, you have to stay forever, right?" Harry volunteered.  
  
"Yes, but I've got that covered. Unless you magic up food from the outside yourselves, only eat what my servants give you. I took the precaution of getting human food brought in for you, and I expect you to carry food and water with you at all times just to be safe. That's rule number three. My servants wear blue livery. Your safe taking anything from them. No-one on pain of endless tourture can impersonate the liveried servants of the royal family, and they are strongly and rigorously indoctinated against harming me or any who are my guests. They know what you both look like, and are very willinf to assist."  
  
"Can you eat the food there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, and don't the two of you worry about the banquets. My servants will attend you at court and no others. It's considered rude to offer human guests fairy food at the table, but no matter how tempting it will seem to you, don't touch any of it. No one will stop you, and every one will be delighted to have two such handsome new young wizards running about. You don't want to know what exactly some members of the court would like to do with you, and don't ask me about it." I said the last daring Draco to make a smart-assed question.  
  
"Four, stay as far away from Queen Titania, the Wild Hunt, King Oberon, any visiting Unseileighie, and anyone else who seems like trouble. I swear if you go looking for trouble I may not be able to get you out of it. With a most of the court members, except for upper royal guard, all of the commoners, most of the non-seleighie fae, and maybe on a good day, when Oberon thinks I look really hot and agree to give him sexual favors, I could get you out of trouble. If the Wild Hunt, the royal guard, the strongest non-selieghie, or most of all Queen Titania sink their claws into you, there is nothing I could do to save you. You both understand?"  
  
"Your pretty powerful then?" Draco asked.  
  
"Not according to fae standards, but I'm Titania's daughter. However, I'm a damn good wizard, and a lot of the fae forget that about me. I'm the only person with as much fae blood as I have to be able to handle the death metal and the magic if the fae. Last time some one challenged me I transfigued their clothes into iron, and they died in horrible agony. No one would help him get the clothes off."  
  
"You've killed people?" Harry looked accusingly at me, Draco in almost speculative approval.  
  
"Only once, and that was after he set a fire-demon on me. I panicked. I don't regret it though. I only just got away with my life. After that, no one would dare to challenge me. If either one of you gets in a situation where your life is at mortal peril, do the same, then run like hell. The fae hate humans who use iron against them."  
  
"What about you? What did they do to you afterward?" Draco asked more practical curiousity than concern in his voice, damn the boy must be part fae. Harry looked as if he would like to hit the blonde boy. God, I hope these two don't loose it in front of the court. Well, it might amuse mother. which could never, ever be a good thing. Elle est un vrai veille putaine méchante.^^  
  
"I'm Queen Titania's strange half-human daughter. They make excuses for me." I smiled, "Hey, as long as your careful and follow the rules, the Seliegh Court holds more delights than any other place I've ever known." I laughed. "There are such joys to have, such pleasures. Beautiful women or men will entertain you with song and dance, with stories and adventures. Some will share their bodies with you too, if you like."  
  
They both grinned wickedly at me than each other. Well, if they weren't virgins before, they won't be when they leave fairy. Dumbledore will have to deal, but from the knowing look in Draco's eyes, I'll bet he lost his "innocence" a long time ago. Aw, Harry is so cute when he blushes! I'm really going to enjoy teasing him.  
  
"Whenever the two of you are ready, we can go."  
  
1. Pieton* basically, if you will excuse my French = fucking shit. alas this is one of Éve's fav. Swear words.. If you've seen The Matrix Reloaded, I believe the Merovingian says this like 8 times or something.. My friend's French roomie used to say it all the time. hell, I'm yelling "PIETON!!!" all the time too. sigh..  
  
2. oublier** = to forget  
  
3. Gamymede*** = a beautiful boy that Zeus, king of the gods, took to Mt. Olympus as his cup bearer and up. do I really need to say what those crazy Greek men did to boys?  
  
4. Soleil^ = Sun  
  
5. Elle est un vrai veille putaine méchante = She's a real mean old bitch. Putain can also mean whore. sigh. isn't French the best? Ya'll are all going to learn such naughty things to say in French.. 


End file.
